Hitman: Sniper Challenge
Microsoft Windows Xbox 360 & PlayStation 3 |eng = Glacier 2 |size = 1.63 GB (1630 MB) |genre = Third-Person Shooter |platforms = *Microsoft Windows *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 |mode = Single-Player (With Online Leaderboards) |web = Sniper Challenge Webpage (ioi.dk) Hitman: Sniper Challenge Site (Now Defunct, HitmanSniper.com) Hitman Webpage (Hitman.com) }} Hitman: Sniper Challenge (commonly abbreviated "Sniper Challenge") is a stand alone preview for , which was exclusive to copies pre-ordered from GameStop or Steam. Now, it comes with the standard retail copy of Hitman HD Trilogy and the Hitman Collection on Steam, or if the Hitman: Absolution - Elite Edition is bought. Sniper Challenge was announced on May 10th, 2012, after a teaser image was released on May 3rd. It was released for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 on May 15th, with the PC version being released on Steam on August 1st. Gameplay In Sniper Challenge, players take the role of Agent 47, who sets up in a building overlooking one where a rave is taking place, in which Strong and his guards are located. The character is armed with a silenced bolt-action sniper rifle, which is the only available weapon in the game. The player accumulates points by killing targets. As score is earned, progress is tracked, and upgrades for the sniper rifle are unlocked, including a magazine size extension and a faster bolt cycling (increasing its fire speed). The scenery of the game includes destructible elements which can be shot to indirectly kill characters; for example, shooting a lift with barrels will crush a target with them. All versions include achievements, such as shooting a set number of Gnomes or Pigeons hidden around the level. At the end of the game, the score of the player is uploaded to a global leaderboard (PC version requires you to be logged in with a Square-Enix logon, otherwise leaderboards are not shown and scores are not uploaded). The two highest ranking players will be granted a trip to Copenhagen, Denmark, to visit the Io-Interactive development team. The game was advertised as featuring some connectivity with Absolution. Weapons that are unlocked in Sniper Challenge will require a second code (from pre-ordering at GameStop) in order to be carried over for Absolution.Sniper Challenge and Absolution Release Date However, no actual weapons can be unlocked in the game except for the Agency Kazo TRG and a few of its customizations, such as the Magazine Well and Extended Clip. Plot .... Briefing "Welcome to Chicago, 47. Your main target, Richard Strong Jr., is the CEO of Stallion Armaments, a high-profile weapons manufacturer. Richard Strong is an exceedingly private figure who rarely moves in public, so the best window of opportunity is during his brief appearance at the company's annual retreat. However, keep in mind that the place will be packed with witnesses. Our client wants Richard Strong eliminated, along with his entire host of bodyguards. Apparently, he wants to send a message. Richard Strong is highly punctual, and will only mingle with his employees for fifteen (15) minutes. At precisely six o'clock, he will leave the premises, so be mindful of the time. There should, however, be plenty of opportunities for a more silent approach. I know you'll appreciate that. Good luck, 47." Challenges *Oh Mine God - Activate the mines *Elevated - Free elevator ride *Bored Chipmunk - Left out from the party *Rub the Duck - They are always here *Leap of the Ninja - Put the ninja out of his misery *Long Live the Patriot - That's a knockout *It's a Trap! - They don't need more alcohol *No Pigeons Were Harmed - Damn pigeons are in the way *Fly By Prevented - Shoot the flying pigeon *Gnome Invasion - Gnomes are invading the apartment *Wow! - Remove the stripper evidence *Crack All Eggs - Kill all targets with headshots *Mr. X - Who is this mystery man? *Rapid Execution - Finish the assignment in 2:30 minute Reception Hitman: Sniper Challenge ''got an 8.2 from IGN, 83.75% on Xbox 360 and 70% on PS3 from GameRankings and 80 from Metacritic. It also got another 80 from Gamespot. The user score of the game was 86. Trivia *The reveal trailer for ''Sniper Challenge concludes with a cutscene where Agent 47 snipes a figure standing on a beam, which falls off seconds after being hit as the sound of an eagle screeching plays. This is a reference to Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series and its signature mechanic, the "Leap of Faith". The game itself features an achievement ("Leap of the Ninja") for doing the same thing. *The game can be seen on a monitor in Rocco's apartment in , in the level World of Tomorrow. The apartment is located on the same building as the ICA Safehouse. Gallery Promotional Art SC-TeaserImage.jpg|The original teaser image. HSC-PromotionalRender.jpg|''Sniper Challenge'' promotional render. Chicago SC-ChicagoGameplay.png|Gameplay of the Chicago mission. HSC-RooftopGameplay.png|Ditto. References de:Hitman: Sniper Challenge Category:Hitman: Sniper Challenge Category:Games Category:Hitman